You Found Me
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: For years, Grimmjow has only had one real friend and after a chance meeting, he's about to get another, but this new friend seems to want more than just friendship. IchiGrimm in that order, with a hint of UlquiHime. AU, twoshot, mild violence and language
1. Part Un

**A/N: So, this here was a really random thing I wanted to do for awhile, loosely based off of Kelly Clarkson's song 'You Found Me'. Some light IchiGrimm (In that order) and even lighter UlquiHime. Since I don't want to drag it out or try and squeeze the whole thing into one, I decided on making it a twoshot. And it's an AU. And my first real attempt at a hand to hand combat scene, so I apologize if it's not the best, but I like it ^_^ Also, some bad language ahead, just a fair warning.**

**(BTW, Vocaloid is like a drug, no lie.)**

**Okay. Enough of my rambling please read and enjoy!**

You Found Me

"Hey." A tall blue haired teen turned to face the owner of that all too familiar voice.

A somewhat shorter teen with long black hair approached him, a small lunchbox in his hands.

The two quickly moved to a nearby tree, seating themselves in the shade of the branches, opening their bento lunchboxes. "You got extra chopsticks?" The blue haired man asked, turning to look at his friend who already had pulled a fresh pair out of his lunchbox and was handing it to the other.

They ate in silence for several minutes before the black haired man spoke. "Is something wrong Grimmjow? Your often much chattier than this." He said monotonously, picking a piece of sushi out of his lunchbox and popping it in his mouth.

"Nah, I just didn't do so hot on my English test…and those punks were messing with me again this morning, it just kinda pissed me off a bit." He muttered, chewing on a piece of egg.

The black haired man sighed loudly and put down his lunch on the grass. "Again? You didn't start it did you?" Grimmjow turned to his friend, a scowl on his face. "Hell no, I never start it, can you remember the last time I started a fight Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra scratched his temple and shook his head.

"It's been awhile." Grimmjow nodded. "Exactly, it's those assholes that always try and pick fights, not me." Grimmjow said angrily, baring his teeth. Ulquiorra, sensing his friend was getting a little too riled up, gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Grimmjow; it's never been your fault." "I know that! But sometimes….sometimes I wish I had never come out, and then I wouldn't get a good majority of the bullshit I receive on a daily basis…it's just so damn irritating." Ulquiorra nodded. "But the fact of the matter is Grimmjow, that's just how this world is and you do an all to excellent job of dealing with it more than half the time. I'm not nearly as strong as you and I know that if I were ever placed in your situation, I wouldn't last a day, trust me." Ulquiorra said lightly.

"Yeah….I know…you've told me….." Grimmjow grimaced, running his hand through his hair. "Whatever, I can handle it, so enough about me, how's your life?" Grimmjow said, trying to brighten up a bit. He picked up his lunch and started eating again.

"Well, I hate to brag, but I aced the English test and I've got a date tonight." He said, grinning slightly. The blue haired man scoffed.

"Fuck you, you know that? Why are you so damn smart? You hardly even have to study and you pass all your class with straight A's for crying out loud!" Ulquiorra grinned wider.

"How did you score a woman like Orihime anyway? Isn't she like 25 or something? And she's hot; even I have to admit that!" Ulquiorra waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "The secrets to my success…..shall remain a secret." The black haired man said quietly, pressing his forefinger to his lips.

The bell rang seconds later, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"A friend of hers' is dropping her off around seven at my place." Ulquiorra said as he packed up his lunchbox. "Wait, why at your place? She's got a car right?" Grimmjow questioned, Ulquiorra nodded. "Yeah, but her friend wants to meet me. He's kinda the overprotective type and she said he wants to check me out and make sure I'm alright" He shrugged, Grimmjow smirked.

"Yet another test I know you'll pass with flying colors." "You know me so well." They both fell silent before Ulquiorra spoke. "Speaking of, do you know when your mom is coming home from her business trip? I don't mind you staying at my place in the meantime but it's been awhile so I'm just wondering." Grimmjow sighed.

"I just talked to her the other day. She's not gonna be back from America for at least another few weeks." He sighed again. "Hey, it's alright, so don't worry about it okay? I've got the room and what kind of friend would I be if I threw you out into the streets?"

"Thanks….again, you're always looking out for me…." Ulquiorra shrugged. "It's my job, anyway, let's get going, I don't want to be late to class." Grimmjow nodded, packing up his lunchbox. "I'll see you at home."

The day dragged on and on and on. By the time Grimmjow had sat down to his last period class, all he wanted was to go home and take a nap.

As the teacher droned on, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and they soon closed shut.

He laid his head down on his desk to try and catch a few minutes of sleep if he was not so rudely interrupted before he even had the chance to drift off into dreamland.

He felt a sharp sting on his neck, making his head shoot up from its place on the desk. Bringing his hand up, he grabbed the back of his neck and picked off it a small wadded up piece of wet paper, a spitball. He turned his head, knowing immediately who had done it.

He locked his eyes on three guys sitting in the back of the class.

The first was a very tall and lanky teen, known as Nnoitora. He acted as the somewhat leader of the three. The next guy was smaller and had short black hair, he was Aaroniero. And the third was a man with silver hair and seemingly slits for eyes, also known as Gin Ichimaru.

Grimmjow and Nnoitora locked eyes. The black haired menace brought his hand up and slid his thumb across his neck. Grimmjow flipped him off and quickly turned back to face the teacher.

"Mother Fucker, I'm not in the mood to fight today." Grimmjow thought to himself. He knew from past experience, that whenever Nnoitora, Aaroniero, or Gin were in an especially bad mood, one of them would usually assault him with spitballs in 6th period and that would later result in a fight after school.

Grimmjow knew he was an excellent fighter and could easily bring each of them down if it was a one on one match, but that usually was not the case and he often had to fight all three of them at once.

Ulquiorra, also an excellent fighter, would sometimes jump in to help him if he needed it, but Ulquiorra was most often not around at those times.

No one else ever helped him; he had no one else he could call on. He had no friends aside from Ulquiorra and he was avoided by the majority of the student body anyways.

Before he had come out, he had girls drooling over him on a daily basis due to his good looks. His general popularity with the ladies attracted guys to him, but none of them ever were sincere enough to want to be friends with him. After he had come out, the girls lost all hope and started avoiding him, and as such, the guys did too.

Then assholes like Nnoitora and his gang popped up and they started attacking Grimmjow, physically and verbally because of whom he was. Grimmjow was grateful he had Ulquiorra there for him and his mom when she was home, but he wished sometimes he had a little more, just one more someone who could have his back in a time of need.

He knew it was wishful thinking, but he still hoped someone would just appear one day.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it today." Grimmjow thought to himself, his head slumping down onto his desk again, an occasional spitball hitting the back of his neck.

At long last the bell rang. Grimmjow leaned back in his desk and stretched as the room emptied. He stood, stretching out his legs and slipping his arms into his backpack straps. Stepping out of the classroom and moving down the hall he felt his cell phone go off in his pocket.

It was Ulquiorra, but then again, who else could it be? "Hey, what's up?"

"You're fighting today aren't you?" Grimmjow cursed. Nnoitora and his gang must already be waiting in the parking lot waiting for him.

"Yeah, I kinda have to, why?" Ulquiorra was silent for a moment before speaking. "You want me to get a teacher?" He asked. "Hell no, I don't want them thinking I'm that much of a wuss that I'd go running to a teacher for help" Grimmjow responded. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to jump in and help out today." Grimmjow grinned. "You sure?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, they seem pretty pissed and I can't leave you to deal with that on your own." He fell silent. Grimmjow waited for some kind of response.

"So count me in, I'll be waiting outside the main doors." "Right, I'll be there in a jiff." Grimmjow said quickly, hitting the end button on his phone. Slipping it into his bag, he took off down the hall, with only one thing in mind.

Wiping Gin's stupid smirk right off his arrogant face.

Once Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had met up, they quickly made their way to the parking lot.

"You take Aaroniero, I'll take Gin, and we take Nnoitora together, good?" Grimmjow muttered, hands in pockets, not taking his eyes off the pavement in front of him. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Grimmjow, I know how worked up you can get so you need to promise me now, If you start losing control you let me know and I'll get us out okay?" Ulquiorra asked as the parking lot came into view. "I promise, now let's kick some ass." He replied.

They walked the rest of the distance in silence, coming to halt when Nnoitora was just meters from them. He smirked when he saw them, showing his teeth.

"So you came after all and you brought a friend with you too." He laughed loudly and derisively, Aaroniero mimicking his example, Gin just continued to smile.

"Let's just cut the small talk today and get down to brass tacks shall we?" Grimmjow asked loudly, readying his fists still in his pockets. Nnoitora grinned again.

"As you wish princess, just be wary that I'm feeling especially pissy today so don't get cry when I beat the living shit out of you." He said venomously.

"This is pointless, why would you fight with no reason?" Ulquiorra asked loudly. Nnoitora turned to him, his teeth bared like a wild animal. "Shut up bitch! No one asked for your opinion so just keeping your fucking mouth shut! If you hate fighting then why don't you run away like the pussy you are!" Nnoitora screeched.

Ulquiorra stared intently at him, his face still calm, before bringing his hand up and undoing the top button on his dress shirt.

"Fine, since you're so intent on bloodshed, I can only oblige your barbaric request." He said icily, flexing his hand menacingly.

Grimmjow felt the tension about to split any second. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a split moment before he heard three sets of loud footsteps quickly approaching. "Good luck." He heard Ulquiorra mutter as his eyes snapped open just in time to dodge a kick from Gin.

He twisted around as Nnoitora's fist appeared in his line of sight.

He ducked and heard a loud crack seconds later.

Swinging his legs around he knocked Nnoitora off balance who recovered seconds before his head would have hit the ground.

Jumping to his feet, Grimmjow saw Gin's nose gushing blood although the silver haired man hardly seemed to notice as he jumped and delivered a hard kick to Grimmjow's side, causing him to double over in pain.

A fist connected with his stomach and Grimmjow was once again on the ground, his head now throbbing in pain once it connected with the ground.

He saw the flash of Ulquiorra's green eyes above him and a loud 'Oof' met his ears as he saw Ulquiorra knee Nnoitora in the stomach.

This small respite gave Grimmjow enough time to get back on his feet just in time to throw himself in front of Ulquiorra as Aaroniero came running at him, fists raised.

He quickly and effortlessly blocked the blow and then proceeded to take hold of Aaroniero's shirt, pulling him in close as possible and smashing their heads together.

Now praise God Grimmjow had a very hard head or that would have hurt a lot more and sure enough, as Aaroniero dropped to the ground unconscious, Grimmjow only swayed a bit in place from dizziness.

Once he regained his balance, Grimmjow spun on his heels just in time to see Gin's fist make contact with Ulquiorra's chin.

He didn't have enough time to see what happened afterwards as Nnoitora was running at him, his face contorted into a mask of pure malice.

Grimmjow rushed at him, meeting him halfway as their fists met. He winced slightly as his skin split and his knuckles began bleeding.

Ignoring this, Grimmjow brought his leg up, Nnoitora quickly mimicking him. But the blue haired man was quicker and, putting as much force as possible into it, he kicked his assailant in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

He took this moment as Nnoitora gasped for breath to bring his arm up and he slammed it against his opponent's bare neck, knocking him out cold.

He heard a sickening crunch behind him and saw Gin fall to the ground as well. They had won.

"What did you do to him?" Grimmjow asked incredulously as his eyes searched the silver haired man for bleeding.

"Cracked one of his ribs." Ulquiorra said as casually as possible, bending over, trying to catch his breath. "C'mon lets go before a teacher gets here." Ulquiorra said loudly, taking a vice-like grip on Grimmjow's arm and dragging him toward his car.

Now that the fight was over, Grimmjow was able to feel more accurately where he would have bruises in the morning.

One on his side where he got kicked, definitely, and another one probably on his stomach. As he got into the passenger's side of the car and slammed the door shut, he realized his knuckles were bleeding like crazy where the skin had split.

"Ulquiorra, you got something I can wrap around this?" He asked as the black haired man started up the car. He glanced over at Grimmjow's injury and shook his head. "No, but tear off a piece of your shirt and wrap it tightly around the area to stem the bleeding until we get home." He said quietly as he zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Doing as he was told, Grimmjow tore his shirt sleeve and wrapped it tightly around his wound.

He glanced down to his now bare arm and saw a bruise already blossoming on his upper forearm.

He fell back into his seat and sighed, his chest beating wildly, blood and sweat dripping down his face. "Well…..that was fun." He muttered, Ulquiorra did not respond. "Aww, c'mon, you had to of liked it just a little bit, when was the last time you had let lose like that anyway?" He asked the still silent Ulquiorra.

"It was…exhilarating….I'll say that…..but I don't think I want to do it again anytime soon." He responded at last. Grimmjow sighed. "I guess…but I still liked the rush…..I haven't gotten that high on my own adrenaline in awhile." He murmured, remembering the moment his head had made contact with Aaroniero.

He felt his heart start racing and breathing quicken and the incredible urge to punch something almost overwhelmed him. "Grimmjow…listen to me…you need to calm down, you're getting too worked up. It's over now so just drop it." Ulquiorra murmured.

Grimmjow took a deep breath. "Good…now when we get back I have to start getting ready for my date, so you can wash off in the kitchen sink." Grimmjow nodded. "Fine, but it's still pretty early, do you really need that much time to get ready?" He asked.

"Well, normally no, but after our little tussle I need extra time. If she's sees me all beat up she'll freak and I don't want that tonight." He responded, not taking his eyes off the road. "So you can take care of yourself for tonight right?" Ulquiorra asked and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Psh, I'm not so helpless that I need you babysitting me, I'll probably just make something to eat, shower, and then go to bed, so don't spend your time worrying about me." He muttered, scowling into the darkness. "Fine."

Once they arrived at Ulquiorra's apartment, Grimmjow made a beeline for the kitchen while Ulquiorra headed for the bathroom.

Switching on the light switch and turning on the sink, Grimmjow ran his clumsily bandaged hand under the sink before tenderly undoing the blood soaked cloth, wincing as the ice cold water hit his exposed skin.

He opened the cupboard above the sink with his free hand, fishing out some gauze bandages from the back.

Drying his hand, he wrapped the gauze around it and secured it with a piece of tape. He suddenly realized how hungry he was and turned to the refrigerator.

He found some leftover rice from dinner the other night and heated it in the microwave. Filling a glass with water, he proceeded with his food and drink to the sitting room, grabbing the TV remote as he went. He turned it on and flipped to a random channel which turned out to be some kind of quiz show.

He downed his meager meal in minutes and stretched out on the couch, listening to the sounds of the shower running on the other side of the wall combined with the low voices and sounds issuing from the TV.

He felt a combination of contentment and foreboding. Content that he had won his fight so handily without sustaining any terrible injuries,content that he was safe at Ulquiorra's house where he could relax and let loose if he wanted, and content that he had food in him even if it had only been a little bit.

Then he felt that pain in his abdomen where he knew bruises were forming as he lay there.

The pain reminded him of what he would have to deal with once Nnoitora, Aaroniero, and Gin recovered and that stressed him out and dare I say even scared him a little.

But he did not have to worry about that right now. He was here and that was all that mattered at the present time. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a few moments of rest if a loud hacking noise hadn't interrupted him.

His eyes flew open and he saw Ulquiorra standing before him clad in only a towel around his waist. Grimmjow felt himself blush lightly and then he grinned.

"Can I help you?" Grimmjow asked still grinning like an idiot. "Oh stop that, I need your help with something." He said quickly, turning around and showing his back. "I can't quite turn enough to see my backside and it's been stinging a bit, I just wanted to ask you if there's a cut or bruise there or something."

Grimmjow stood, feeling laughter rumbling in his chest. A large bruise had spread across Ulquiorra's lower back, something he certainly wouldn't be able to see in a mirror.

"Oh yeah, a nice big one right there." He snickered, pressing his forefinger right onto the darkened skin. "Are you serious? Damnit….." Ulquiorra murmured, rushing out of the room and running to his bedroom. "What's the big deal anyway? It's not like anyone is gonna see it, least of all your girlfriend….." He fell off, coming to a not so shocking realization.

"Oh…duh." He muttered to himself, falling back onto the couch. He figured now was a good a time as ever to shower, especially if Orihime was coming she were to freak out over a few cuts and bruises, the she would definitely have a fit over blood.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Are you done in the bathroom?" Grimmjow shouted. "Yeah, go ahead if you need it." was his response. Grimmjow went to his room and grabbed a towel out of his closet.

He undid the buttons on his torn shirt and dropped it on the floor and made his way to the bathroom, towel in hand.

He started up the water and stripped off the rest of his clothes and gauze bandage, examining himself in the mirror.

Sure enough, he had one huge bruise streaking across his upper abdomen and another on the left side of his upper body, where Gin had kicked him.

"Fuck…" He murmured, running his hand along his darkened skin before stepping into the hot water. He spent a few good minutes scrubbing his face to rid it of dried blood and then at least ten more scrubbing the rest of his body, trying to rid himself of the noxious combined scent of dirt, sweat, and blood.

Once he had finished, he dried himself and went back to his room. He searched though his drawers for clothes, deciding on a simple pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Once clothed he made his way back to the sitting room where Ulquiorra was adjusting his hair in a mirror on the wall.

"You look hot; she won't be able to keep her hands off you." Grimmjow said grinning, leaning against the door frame.

Ulquiorra had dressed himself in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt which had left unbuttoned at the top and over which he wore a simple black dress jacket. His hair was combed down and he shook it a few times to muss it up a bit. He wore a pair of black dress shoes and he had put a small white bandage over the cut on his , he was definitely going the extra mile to look his best that was for sure.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Grimmjow." Ulquiorra responded. "No problem." He responded, dropping back onto the couch. Not seconds later the doorbell rang.

"She's here." Grimmjow sighed, picking himself up off the couch and following Ulquiorra to the door. "Ulqui-chan!"

A large breasted, red haired woman threw herself at the black haired man making him stumble a bit as her weight crashed down on him.

"Miss Inoue, It's truly a pleasure to see you again." Ulquiorra said warmly into her ear making her blush. "Oh, Ulquiorra, don't call me that, I know I'm somewhat older than you but please just call me Orihime." She said happily. He nodded. "If that is what you wish." He whispered just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

He gently held her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. She made an 'Eep' sound as he made his move but soon relaxed into his embrace and kissed him back with much vigor.

The broke apart and Orihime turned to Grimmjow, smiling. "You must be Grimmjow; Ulquiorra has told me so much about you. Thank you for always taking care of him." She said warmly, coming forward to hug him.

"It's a bit of a chore, but you're welcome." He said jokingly as she kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. She returned her attention to Ulquiorra who held her in his arms and whispered something into her ear.

She nodded and laughed and then he kissed her again. A small hacking noise from the hall brought the two lovers back to reality.

Orihime freed herself from Ulquiorra's arms and stood upright allowing Grimmjow to get a good look at her. She had her hair straightened out with a small ornamental flower decorating it. She wore a western style dress that accentuated her overlarge breasts and made her skin almost sparkle in the light. She had a pair of black high heels on and a small black handbag on her arm. Even Grimmjow had to admit, she was stunning, but not nearly as stunning as the person standing behind her.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, I'd like you to meet my very best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said turning and gesturing to the man who just stepped through the door. The moment Grimmjow saw him; he felt his heart skip a beat…...scratch that, two beats.

His breath stuck in his chest and he was unable to breathe.

It was such a reaction to a person he had never experienced before and he was reduced to staring at the man like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

The first thing Grimmjow identified about him was his deep brown, honey colored eyes. His hair was a bright flaming orange; so much so Grimmjow was sure he bleached it. His skin was lightly tanned and muscled, evident from the tight shirt he was wearing. His legs were long and lanky, covered by a slim fitting pair of jeans and on his feet he wore a pair of solid black sneakers. He had a big grin on his face, a smile that could melt even the coldest heart.

He was perfect. So perfect.

Grimmjow looked down at himself and immediately wished he had worn something less casual than sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. He cursed to himself silently and causally brought his hand up to try and straighten his hair a bit.

The man named Ichigo stepped forward, turning to Ulquiorra first and holding out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra grasped his hand firmly and shook it. "Likewise, and I am Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said quietly. "Thank you for taking care of Orihime when I can't, we've known each other for years and she's such a klutz sometimes that I worry about her, so I'm very glad she has you looking out for her." He said as Orihime lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a klutz." She protested and he just smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes whatever you say." "So how old are you again? What kind of work do you do? If you don't mind my prying that is, I'm sure Orihime told me at some point, but please forgive me for forgetting." Ulquiorra asked searchingly.

Ichigo laughed. "Of course I don't mind, curiosity isn't a sin"

"Yeah, but the things I want to do to you might be." Grimmjow thought for a fleeting second, his mouth quite dry and his brain still in a state of shock.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm twenty-six, just one year older than Orihime, and I work at a daycare actually, during the day." He responded.

"Taking care of kids, it's what I do." He said smirking. "Interesting, I thought you would have been employed in the same line of work as Miss Inoue." She turned and clamped her hand over his mouth at this.

"Sorry, Orihime." He corrected himself. "Well, sure were close, but we had different career paths we choose. I went into childcare and she went into publishing. Despite that, I wouldn't say were any less close than we were before." He muttered, scratching his chin.

"Actually, I'd say were closer nowadays then we ever have been." She nodded. "It's true."

After this small exchange, Ichigo finally turned to Grimmjow who was ready to respond to anything the orange haired man threw at him. "So then you must be Grimmjow." Ichigo said warmly.

Said blue haired man opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He reveled in how his name simply rolled off his tongue and he had been totally unprepared to hear it issue from the other mans' suspected Orihime had told him.

He felt a quick blow to his undamaged side, bringing him back to his senses. His turned his head slightly to see Ulquiorra standing beside him with a searching look.

"Don't be rude Grimmjow, please greet our guest." Ulquiorra offered. "Oh..right….uh, sorry about that, I just kinda spaced out there for a sec, so no offense or anything." He said quietly, turning back to Ichigo who just nodded.

"No problem, anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet a friend of Ulquiorra's." He offered his hand which Grimmjow took almost immediately. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." His skin was warm, like a bright sunny day.

Inching only slightly closer, Grimmjow was able to catch the smell of strawberries radiating off the man. "Typical…but strangely enticing." Grimmjow thought to himself, resisting the almost overwhelming temptation to get closer and take in more of the man's delicious scent.

"So, you're still in high school right? Like Ulquiorra? How old are you? Same age or no? I'm sure Orihime told me at some point…..but I forgot" He said, lightly smacking his forehead.

"If you don't mind me asking that is." Grimmjow listened intently as Ichigo spoke.

"Damn…..even his voice is sexy." Grimmjow thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm still in high school, but graduating this year so not for much longer." He responded. "Oh, and I'm 18, me and Ulquiorra are the same age. We've known each other since we were kids and were only a few months apart so we tend to celebrate our birthdays together some time in between." Grimmjow continued.

"That's cool, you two seem real close, like brothers almost." Ichigo responded. Ulquiorra nodded. "Pretty much."

"So what happened to your guys faces? I saw you both got a couple cuts and such. Did you get in a fight or something?" Orihime piped up, tracing a cut on Ulquiorra's cheek with her finger. "Nah, just rough housing, was having a little fun." Grimmjow said quickly and Ulquiorra nodded again. "That's right, and it just got a bit out of hand is all, so please don't worry." The black haired man said quietly, reassuring his girlfriend.

"Putting that aside, shouldn't we get going? I don't want to be late for our reservations." Ulquiorra said to Orihime. She nodded. "Yeah, we should." He offered his hand to her and she took it.

"I'll be back later tonight Grimmjow, so take care of yourself until then." Ulquiorra said, turning his back to the blue haired man. "Yeah, yeah, have fun you two." He said dismissively as they exited the door and into the hall. "It was nice meeting you Grimmjow." Ichigo said happily, Grimmjow nodded. "Likewise."

The orange haired man turned to exit the door but stopped and spun on his heel to face the blue haired man once again.

Then something totally unexpected came out of said carrot top's mouth, something that would surely knock Grimmjow into a daze….again.

"You wanna hang out sometime?" He asked grinning sheepishly. And sure enough, the wind flew out of his lungs, his eyes grew wide, but thankfully, his jaw did not drop.

Grimmjow was out of it…again When he got no response, the orange top turned and started smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Stupid…stupid…..stupid…..of course he wouldn't want to…."

But it's not that Grimmjow didn't want to; his mind had just been sent back into shock so it would take a few minutes for him to regain his logical thought process.

As the blue haired teen stood there, desperately trying to find his words, he heard snitches of what the orange haired man was saying to himself as he started hitting his head against the door frame, like 'Just a kid…..' 'I'm too old…..' and 'We just met for god's sake…..'. And at long last, Grimmjow found his voice.

"…..What?" Grimmjow asked, his initial shock finally wearing off. Ichigo glanced up, looking extremely relieved that he had gotten some kind of response.

He stood upright, flattening his hair against the red mark on his forehead, and cleared his throat."Well, you seem like a good guy and all and there's just something about you…." He fell off, giving the teen a searching look.

"You just seem lonely to me I guess and like you could use a friend. From what Orihime told me about Ulquiorra, it seems like you two are almost each other's only friends" He said quietly. "Pretty much….."Grimmjow muttered, Ichigo nodded slightly.

"Anyway, don't you have friends your own age you'd rather spend time with?" Grimmjow asked, sneering. "Well, a few…..I guess, one of them being Orihime, but can't I try and make new friends if I want?" He asked grinning. "Plus, being around a younger crowd makes me feel younger, that's why I'm in childcare." He muttered, scratching his head awkwardly.

Grimmjow felt his mind racing.

A really hot older guy suddenly asked him if he wanted to hang out….but the question was did he want to. Well, the guy was a close friend of Orihime's so he couldn't be that bad, and he had come to Grimmjow instead of Grimmjow going to him so the man did want to spend time with him for whatever reason….how could he say no?

"Sure." Was the blue haired man's single word response. Ichigo smiled big. "Sweet, give me your cell number so I can call you or text you when I have free time." Grimmjow extracted his phone from his pants pocket and recited his number for Ichigo from memory.

He put said carrot top's number in his cell as well.

"Awesome, I'll get in contact soon then." Ichigo said pocketing his phone and turning to the door. "See ya later." Grimmjow said in goodbye as the orange haired man exited into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Grimmjow shuffled across the floor, his mind to numb to think. He slipped off the light in the kitchen and sitting room and went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Okay…let's just slow down and think for a second." He whispered to himself, switching on his lamp and laying down on his bed, closing his eyes.

He either had incredibly good luck, which was unlikely, or whatever higher power there might be was playing a nasty joke on him, or he was just easily fooled by others, or this man Ichigo was being sincere.

And not only did he have this new development to worry about, but he also had to worry about when Nnoitora and his cronies recovered and came after him again, which they would do so undoubtedly.

And in addition to both these, he also had a multitude of fresh new injuries which still twinged painfully when he was least thinking about it.

"Fuck this, I'm going to bed." Grimmjow murmured, turning on his side and flicking off the lamp on his bedside table. He slept surprisingly well that night, enjoying a deep, dreamless, and restful sleep.

Grimmjow awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock…which was unusual.

On a normal school day like today, Ulquiorra would usually get him up almost fifteen minutes before his clock went off.

"Weird…." The blue haired man whispered, sitting up in bed and yawning loudly. He stood and stretched, and immediately wanted to sit back down as his bruises stung like crazy.

He couldn't though as he had almost less than a half hour to get ready for school. Grabbing fresh clothes and a towel out of his closet, he exited his room and proceeded to the bathroom, stopping at the door to Ulquiorra's room.

He knocked. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. "Hey, Ulquiorra, you in there?" He asked loudly. No response, again. He grabbed the door handle and entered.

Clean and orderly as always, not a hair out of line…..even the bed which was still made-up. "He's not here?" Grimmjow murmured, exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked into the bathroom and dropped his clothes and towel on the sink top. Starting up the water, he quickly stripped and examined himself once more, seeing that the bruises were now turning a wonderfully nasty shade of purple, green, and yellow.

He grimaced but put it aside for now, and stepped into the shower. He was done in a flash and quickly dried himself, put on his clothes, brushed his teeth, grabbed a piece of toast, and was out the door in less than ten minutes.

As he walked, he flipped open his cell phone, seeing he had a text message, no, two text messages. One was from Ulquiorra.

'_Won't be home tonight, staying with Miss Inoue. Make sure you get yourself to school on time tomorrow. I'll see you there in the morning. Ulquiorra._"

Okay, so that explained that. Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder what the two love birds had gotten up to last night but he was sure he could drill Ulquiorra about it later.

The next text message was from…..Ichigo? "Who…?" Grimmjow thought to himself as the memories of yesterday evening came rushing back to him. A tall, good looking, orange haired man. The scent of strawberries, skin like a summer day, a smile so warm that it could melt ice, a voice like an angel, and those incredibly sexy jeans that made just looking at him worthwhile.

Grimmjow felt his face flare up as he remembered all these things about the man named Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra's girlfriend's best friend.

And then he remembered said orange top asking him out. Well, not like on a date, but a friendly get together, despite his older age.

Twenty-six years, an eight year difference between them. A little odd, but hey, he's hot and he came to Grimmjow, so of course he said yes.

Opening the text, Grimmjow read.

"_Hey, it's Ichigo, the guy you met yesterday. Sorry this is so sudden but I get off work early today so I thought maybe we could get together for some coffee or something after you're done with school, just get to know each other. If you don't want to its totally fine, just let me know. Ichigo"_

Grimmjow stared at the tiny screen for a minute or so, reading through the message almost five times before it totally sank in. Hr felt his heart flutter and his blush grow deeper.

So this guy really was serious. Flipping his phone open, he typed out a reply text.

"_Sure, I got nothing better to do. Meet me outside the school gate at 2:00, assuming you know where that is. Grimmjow."_

He did his best not to sound eager, despite being excited as hell.

Taking a few deep breaths, he was able to calm himself down, not wanting to fall to the level of a lovesick little girl.

He looked up and saw his feet had carried him directly into the school gate and before he knew it, he was taking his seat in his first class.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Grimmjow saw he still had almost fifteen minutes until class started, and he was about to get up and go walk around a bit until he saw Ulquiorra enter the room.

While his face was as stoic as ever, his hair was a bit more messy than usual and Grimmjow could of sworn he saw some kind of brownish mark on his neck that may have been a bruise, but it certainly wasn't there last night when he left.

There was something different about the way the black haired man carried himself. "Morning." Grimmjow said as Ulquiorra took a seat in front of him.

"Good morning, did you get my text?" Ulquiorra asked, turning around to talk to the blue haired man. "Yup….but what was the occasion? You're not the type to sleep over at anyone else's house, most of all on a school night." Grimmjow muttered thinking confrontation would be the best way to approach the subject he wanted to ask.

"Did you get laid?" The blue haired man asked as casually as possible.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat loudly, as though to cover up what Grimmjow had just said, even though there were only two other students in the room and they were engaged in a loud discussion of their own on the other side of the classroom.

"Nothing to be shy about, I was just asking. Anyway, I see that hickey on your neck, it's kinda hard not to." Grimmjow murmured.

Ulquiorra pressed his hand against said hickey and cleared his throat again, louder this time.

"So….did you then?" Grimmjow asked again, wanting confirmation. "Well, putting it in crude terms, yes, I did indeed get laid." The black haired man said quietly, with a hint of smugness to his voice.

Grimmjow smiled, glad that his best friend had finally gotten some.

"Good for you man, how was she? How was it in general?" Grimmjow asked, punching the black haired man's shoulder in a playful manner.

"She, certainly knew what she was doing for a woman who has only done it one other time in her life…let's just leave it at exhilarating for now, shall we?" Ulquiorra mumbled, not wanting to go into the dirty details in a classroom.

"Sure sure, but geez, only one other time huh? With a body like hers, I'm surprised." Ulquiorra made a slight nodding motion with his head.

"So how was your night then?" The black haired man asked quietly as students began filing into the room.

"Pretty good, pretty normal, oh, except Ichigo asked me out last night after you guys left, that was pretty unexpected." Grimmjow said casually, waiting for Ulquiorra's response.

"He asked you out? Like on a date? Like a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of date?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nah, not a date date, like boyfriends and girlfriends do, just a friendly, get to know you kind of date. He texted me and said he got off work early today so after school, were meeting up and going somewhere I think, don't know where." At this, Grimmjow felt a soft rumble in his pocket indicating he got a new text.

"So, he just asked you? Like what did he say last night?" Ulquiorra asked, appearing quite interested.

"He said like he likes being around younger people cause he feels younger that way, and he says I seem pretty lonely which I guess is kinda true. He said he actually doesn't have too many friends either and that he'd like to get to know me better." Grimmjow mumbled, fishing around in his pocket for his phone.

"I think he's acting more out of pity than anything. Apparently Orihime tells him a lot about you and by some extent me, so that's probably why. Eh, who knows, maybe we'll be best buds for life, or maybe well end up hating each other's guts, or maybe even….." He fell off, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"You like him don't you?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. Grimmjow slowly nodded.

"A bit maybe…..yeah sure, he's the absolute hottest thing I've seen in like ever, but he could be a total jerk for all I know. I just met him yesterday."

"But he does work with children, and you said he asked you, so his intentions must be good." Ulquiorra whispered as the classroom was now nearly full.

"I guess…" Grimmjow fell off, reading the new text, which was from, Ichigo, no surprise there.

"_You really want to? Sweet…..I know exactly where the high school is so I'll be there at 2:00 sharp to pick you up. I know this really great café on the other side of town that I wanna show you. Ttyl, Ichigo."_

Grimmjow felt his heart leap and he couldn't help but smile a bit. "Was that from him?" Ulquiorra asked as the teacher walked in.

Grimmjow nodded. "Don't worry about driving me home after school, I got plans." He responded.

Ulquiorra nodded and turned to face the front. As the teacher began taking roll call, Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile a tiny bit, happy that Grimmjow may now finally have a chance at happiness.

Orihime Inoue had the day off after calling in this morning, saying that she was too tired to come in, which was partially true considering what her action packed evening last night.

She was slowly making her way to her friend's Ichigo's, workplace (Also known as a daycare) since he was getting off early today.

She thought the two of them could spend the day together. She opened the front door upon reaching her destination and stepped inside the building to come upon a quaint, kid friendly lobby area with books and toys and a manner of other things.

"Can I help you miss?" A bored voice drawled from the reception desk in front of her. A small white haired boy sat there, flicking through a book that he was holding.

If Orihime didn't know any better, she would have thought this boy was one of the kids who came to the daycare, but she did know better and knew that this kid was the manager of the whole facility.

"Hey Toshiro, is Ichigo here?" The long haired woman asked warmly. The boy looked up. "Oh, it's you Miss Inoue, yeah he's in the cafeteria, finishing cleaning up, feel free to go see him if you want, you know where it is." Toshiro mumbled, looking back down at his book.

"Thanks Toshiro, see you around." She said cheerfully, as he waved lazily. Orihime made her way past a set of double doors into a small corridor.

She took the first door on her right into the cafeteria and spotted her orange haired friend wiping down the counters with a dish cloth.

"Ichigo, hey." She said loud enough for him to hear. He glanced up at her voice and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised, folding up the cloth and placing it in a nearby sink. "I took off work today and I thought we could spend the day together, just like old times, so I came to find you and see if you wanted too." She explained.

"You could of just called or texted or something you know, would of been a lot easier...….but anyway, I'm sorry I can't…I have…..plans." He said quietly. Orihime wasn't terribly saddened by this, but was mildly surprised.

"Oh? You're hanging out with Chad today?" She asked and he shook his head. "Uryu then?" He shook his head again. "He still kinda hates my guts after that one incident." Orihime pondered for a second. "Umm…..Renji?" She asked. "He has a date today, texted me this morning ranting on and on about it, it was annoying as hell." Orihime huffed. "Well who then? I think I've exhausted the list of your closest friends…." She murmured.

Ichigo reached around his back and undid the tie on the white apron he was wearing, folding it and placing it on a pile of other aprons on a shelf above the sink.

"It's actually….." He fell off. The orange haired woman nodded, signaling him to go on. The male red head huffed. "Grimmjow." He said quickly. "I'm sorry, who? I didn't hear what you said."

Ichigo did another huff. "It's Grimmjow alright? Your boyfriend's best friend, yeah him." Ichigo said quietly. Orihime, at first, smiled. Then she frowned. Then she smirked. And then she looked worried.

"Ichigo…..you just met the boy the other night, isn't this taking this a little too fast, I mean especially for you." She muttered.

"I know that! I hung back after you and Ulquiorra walked off and I told him I wanted to hang out sometime. Then he didn't respond and I hit my head against the doorframe until he did talk and after we talked a bit more he said sure. Then I texted him this morning asking him if he wanted to do something after he got done with school and he said yeah so I'm going to pick him up at 2:00 and were going to that coffee shop in town I like so much and I really want to make a good first impression on him and who knows, maybe he'll hate my guts or maybe we'll hit it off, so please don't get mad." Ichigo said with the speed of a cheetah so Orihime could barely keep up but she barely caught it all.

"I see." She responded. Ichigo stared at her, waiting for her to say more, which she did.

"God Ichigo, from the way you're talking it's like a twelve year old school girl with her first crush. Be a man and calm down okay?" Ichigo was surprised by the boldness of her words but nodded.

"Okay then…well it definitely seems like you really like him and I know you've only had one other boyfriend before in your life but I think we need to quickly revise what happened there." She said quietly, sitting in a nearby chair and motioning him to sit as well. He did.

"Now I really hate to trudge up old memories you'd rather forget, but I want to ask you Ichigo, what happened with your last boyfriend? What happened with Kisuke?" She asked, taking his hand in hers.

"We broke up." He responded, not meeting her gaze. "Yes and why was that?" "Because I was moving too fast and being too forceful." He responded again, head hanging.

"That's right." She murmured, trying her best to keep the mood calm.

"Now, there is some good news." She spoke after several minutes of silence. The orange haired man lifted his head, looking up at her kind gaze.

"I can confirm, with Ulquiorra as my source that Grimmjow is indeed, umm...how should I put this, is playing for your team." She said as Ichigo's whole face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"And that he has never been in any sort of romantic relationship." His face went even brighter at the prospect of possibly being the teen's first boyfriend ever.

"But that Ichigo is why you need to approach the situation with as much care as you can muster. One wrong word or action could sour any relationship you two may develop." He nodded, noting the serious in her voice.

"I don't want to see you end up heart-broken again because of rushed or rash actions that you yourself take. So I'll be here cheering you on from the side, but you need to be very very careful alright?" She asked and he nodded vigorously.

"Good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding." She smiled and he did too.

"Now I have to know…..why did you even ask him out in the first place? Sure he's good looking but you're not shallow enough to go on that alone….." She asked, genuinely curious.

"I can't say exactly, but I just felt like I had too. You know like with you and my other friends. We all feel it don't we. Some connection, something that binds our souls together. Something that allows us to come together again and again in each of our lives that passes us by. Well I think he's a part of that connection, to me at least. I know you think of Ulquiorra like that, you used to talk about it all the time when you two first met. Well, I just get this vibe from Grimmjow that makes me feel like I've known him forever. Whether we were best friends, worst enemies, rivals, or maybe even…." He paused as his face went a light shade of pink. "Lovers, I just have that feeling we've met before and will keep doing so forever." He finished lamely, but Orihime nodded nonetheless.

"I know, I get it, and I did talk a lot about that before didn't I? Well if you feel that strongly about him after one meeting and a few texts…I say good luck." She smiled, leaning over to give him a big hug which he returned. "Thanks, it means a lot." He said warmly, getting to his feet, Orihime following suit.

Checking the clock on the wall, Ichigo saw it read 1:53. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw that it also read 1: 53.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late." He muttered. "Go get 'em tiger." The orange haired woman said, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before racing out the cafeteria door.

He threw a quick "Bye Toshiro" over his shoulder as he sprinted toward the door and was in his car and off to the high school not a minute later.

**A/N: Oooooh, what's gonna happen next? Will Ichi get his man? Will Orihime meddle? Will she drag Ulquiorra into it? What happened to Nnoitora and crew? You'll see in part two of 'You Found Me' coming soon. Please favorite and review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Part Deux

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to part two, the final part, of You Found Me!**

**GrimmIchi AND IchiGrimm in dis chapter cause I couldn't resist.**

**Oh, and Evacuate the Dancefloor is owned by Cascada, who is most certainly not me.**

**I'm done talking now, please enjoy!**

You Found Me (Part Deux)

"Five….four….three…two…..one." Grimmjow counted down on his watch as a little buzzer went of signaling him it was 2:00. He slowly looked up, sticking his head out into the street to see if any cars were coming.

Nothing yet. "Damn….I really hope I don't get stood up." He thought to himself, crossing his arms in annoyance.

He looked back down at his watch.

It read 2:02. "It's not that late, but he said 2:00 sharp." Grimmjow muttered, trying not to worry too much.

Taking a few deep breaths, the blue haired man slowly realized he was doing exactly what he committed himself to not doing.

"Acting some fucking little girl with her first goddamn crush." He whispered through gritted teeth. He would look down the road one more time and if there were no signs of approaching cars, he was gonna go and hitch a ride off Ulquiorra who would probably be on his way out about now.

He looked up and left and right. Nothing. "Fuck this." Grimmjow said loudly as he twisted on his heel and started toward the parking lot.

He had not taken two steps however before his phone started vibrating in his pocket, indicating an incoming text. He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket and drew out his cell phone, flipping it open to reveal a text from….you guessed it…..Ichigo.

"What the hell does he want?" Grimmjow muttered, clearly irritated but was unable to completely suppress the wave of excitement that just passed through him.

Opening the text, it read, "_Hey Grimmjow, it's me Ichigo. Sorry I know I'm kinda late but I got caught up in something and lost track of time. Just making sure you're still there waiting for me…didn't want you to think….I…stood you up or anything. I'll be there soon so don't move a muscle." _and it ended.

As he finished reading it, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel relieved.

He had just lost track of time was all. Turning on his heel yet again, he took a few steps back to the gate and sure enough, not thirty seconds later; a car came zooming down the street, coming to an abrupt halt not a foot from where Grimmjow stood. Grimmjow whistled, because it certainly was a nice set of wheels.

Slim, sleek, sexy, and a deep dark blue color, the blue haired man couldn't help but be impressed, this was his kind of ride.

The window closest to him opened and out came a crop of flaming orange hair, soon accompanied by the rest of a head and a face.

Grimmjow did his best not to stare too much but dear god how could one NOT get lost in those eyes?

"Hey, sorry I'm late, did you get my text?" Ichigo asked, smiling shyly. At that Grimmjow felt pleasant warmth begin to burn in his stomach and slowly make its way up his body.

His face would be beet red in seconds. "Yeah, I did, but what fucking took you so long?" He asked. "Had to finish cleaning before I could leave work…anyway, wanna get in?" He asked, taking his head back in the window and gesturing to the seat next to him.

Grimmjow nodded as that infuriatingly pleasant warmth was now at his neck.

He would have to get into the hopefully dark vehicle so he could hide his blush. He made his way around the car and got in the left side passenger's seat, making sure to close the door securely behind him. He did a small outtake of breath as he saw how dark the interior of the car really was.

"What? You nervous?" Ichigo asked grinning, twisting his head to look at the blue haired man.

"No! I was just thinking you have a pretty nice car, very…very modern." Grimmjow said quietly. He instantly regretted his words and smacked himself on the forehead.

Ichigo looked on, stifling a laugh or two. Grimmjow was way too cute for his own good, especially when he was acting as nervous and flustered as he was. "Grimmjow, just chill, relax, breathe, you're fine." Ichigo said warmly, starting up the car.

"I am chill!" Grimmjow said loudly, crossing his arms against his chest. Ichigo stifled another laugh. "It's okay, really, just two acquaintances going to get coffee and getting to know each other better right?" The orange haired man asked as the car started to move. Grimmjow nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Don't worry about looking like an idiot because I'm probably gonna look like an idiot too at some point; it's nothing to get worked up about." He said quietly.

Grimmjow glanced over at him and saw what he swore was a light blush on his cheeks and the blue haired man immediately felt better.

It looked like Ichigo was just as nervous as he was about this little outing, but…why was that exactly?

As Grimmjow pondered this, he saw a hand come down and switch on the radio. Seconds later a loud female voice boomed from the speakers.

"Hey, that isn't…..Japanese is it?" Grimmjow asked turning his head to look at the orange top who shook his head.

"Nope, English, I got a thing for some American artists so I like listening to them in my spare time." Ichigo said grinning sheepishly.

"If you don't like it, I can turn it off or you can mess with the radio if you want, find something you like." Ichigo said, turning to glance at Grimmjow who shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool, I like it if you do. And it's kinda catchy anyway." Grimmjow murmured, tapping his feet to the beat.

"I'm sorry…..what was that?" Grimmjow turned to look at the orange top again, seeing again what he swore was blush on his cheeks. "Umm…..it's kinda catchy?" He replied. Ichigo shook his head. "Before that." Grimmjow felt his face flare. "Umm….umm…I like it if you do?" He whispered, wanting to smack himself again. "Yeah that…..I'm glad….to hear that." Ichigo said smiling big, directing his attention back to the road.

Grimmjow felt a sense of relief overcome him, glad that Ichigo hadn't taken it in the wrong way…but why did he say he was glad again? Pushing that out of mind he soon found himself humming to the song, it really was catchy.

"See, you do like it!" Ichigo said happily as they came to a red light.

"_Evacuate the dance floor, I'm infected by the sound, stop this beat is killing me, hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_." Ichigo sang quietly as the chorus came on. Grimmjow looked over at him, impressed.

"You speak English?" he asked, as English was his worst subject. Ichigo nodded grinning sheepishly.

"Not fluently, but a bit, and I can sing some songs like this one." He explained. Grimmjow bobbed his head as the song finished.

He moved his finger to hit the back button to replay it just as Ichigo did as well. Their fingers barely brushed each other for a fraction of a second before they both pulled away like they had been set on fire. Grimmjow willed himself not to blush and he slowly reached down again and hit the back button as the song started up again.

"Sorry, about that." He said, not allowing his voice to crack. He confidently put his arms behind his head and leaned back into the seat, as he felt his feet start tapping of their own free will again. He glanced over at Ichigo who was definitely blushing this time, there was no doubt.

Somewhat confused and somewhat pleased he had been able to make the older man blush as hard as we was, Grimmjow pondered the possibility that maybe Ichigo really was gay or at least bisexual.

But if he was there was plenty of time for that talk later, for now Grimmjow just wanted to enjoy his company without making it awkward in the case he really wasn't gay or anything of the like.

"So…who was that singer? Just out of curiosity…" Grimmjow asked, cutting into the silence. "Cascada, she's one of my favorite American artists." Ichigo said quietly.

Then it was silent again. Okay, Grimmjow decided to ask it, he needed to get a conversation going and he need to know if this guy was gay or not.

"So….umm…ever had a girlfriend?" Grimmjow asked, scratching the back of his head, unable to look the orange top right in the face even though he knew said man was looking at him.

"One, back in high school." He replied shortly, making Grimmjow's good mood crash.

"Oh…really….." Ichigo stared at him, seeing his demeanor change. He felt bad for saying it but it was true, he did have a girlfriend before, of course that was back when he was bisexual and wasn't totally gay like he was now.

"Well, tell me about her." Grimmjow said, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Okay….well, her name was Rukia Kuchiki and we met in our senior year of high school."

He started, figuring if Grimmjow really wanted to know he was gonna have to tell him whether he wanted to or not.

"We dated for a year but broke up at graduation as our paths were going to diverge because of college and different career pathways and we thought it would be best if we saw other people." He said, figuring if Grimmjow wanted details, he would ask, but the boy already looked like he was about to punch something and Ichigo didn't want this car broken.

Why did that affect the blue haired teen so much?

"Maybe…he does like me? Maybe? Or is that just my wishful thinking?" Ichigo pondered to himself as he pulled up to their destination.

"Hey, Grimmjow." Ichigo murmured, turning to the blue haired man. "What?" He asked shortly, refusing to meet his gaze. "She's way in the past….so don't think too much about it okay? I hardly even talk to her anymore; she's married and has like two kids so….don't let it get to you." He said quietly, realizing his hand had reached out and grabbed Grimmjow's by itself.

"Whatever, it's none of my damn business anyway." He said just loud enough for Ichigo to hear, pulling his hand out of the other's grasp and opening the door to get out of the car.

Ichigo sighed and followed suit, hoping this would blow over as quickly as it came.

Now that the two of them were out in broad daylight, Grimmjow could get a good luck at what the orange top was wearing and let's just say it definitely made up for those few sour moments ago in the car.

He wore a light button down shirt that when hit by the sun at just the right angle was made transparent showing off just how toned his body really was. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he had the first two buttons undone at the top of the shirt which revealed a necklace that had what appeared to be a small skull design on a silver chain. He had a dark black belt circling that hung loosely on his waist accompanied by a pair of dark blue jean shorts that showed off his long, lightly tanned legs and would definitely of dropped by now if not for the belt being in its place. And on his feet were not shoes, but a pair of dark brown sandals.

He looked like a guy who was about to go to the beach and pick up girls, not to a coffee shop with a high schooler.

Grimmjow quickly found himself drooling just a tiny bit and he quickly forced himself to look away, but not before Ichigo had noticed his staring?

"Do you like what you see?" He asked grinning, opening his arms as though to show himself off. "Shut up!" Grimmjow said loudly, crossing his arms and doing his best to avert his eyes.

But Grimmjow didn't look half bad from the orange top's point of view either.

The teen was still in his school uniform which consisted of grayish slacks that really hugged his legs close but he seemed perfectly comfortable in them. He had on a short sleeve white button down shirt that was completely undone, revealing a thin white undershirt. He also had a tie black hanging loosely from his neck that he had undone when they were in the car. Sure, while it was nothing special, he still looked damn good in it especially for being one so young.

He wanted to touch him just once, to see how harshly he would react and how close he could get on his first try.

Grimmjow, arms still crossed, his eyes avoiding the gorgeous red head that was undoubtedly still in his presence heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I don't mind you staring, that is if you don't mind me staring at you." Grimmjow felt two arms encircle his waist and hold him tight as he felt what he presumed to be a head resting on his shoulder.

He got a whiff of the strong odor of strawberries as the orange haired man came closer and closer and Grimmjow felt like he was about to faint, but with his pride and dignity as a man on the line, he held his ground.

"You smell like blueberries Grimm, is that the kind of shampoo or body wash you use?" The older man whispered into his ear.

"It's my shampoo…" Grimmjow whispered defiantly, shivering slightly at the mention of that shortened version of his name.

The last time he heard Grimm was when Ulquiorra used to call him it when they were seven. "That's kinda girly Grimm, don't ya think?" Ichigo practically purred this time.

"Yeah, from the guy who smells like fucking strawberries?" Grimmjow retorted, snickering as he did. At this Ichigo started laughing, releasing Grimmjow as he did.

"That was a perfect comeback! I was wondering when you were gonna mention that." He said with a big smile on his face.

Grimmjow was quite pleased with himself for being able to make the older man laugh, but slightly upset he had let go so soon.

"So what, you use some strawberry scented shampoo or something?" He asked, thinking that asking for confirmation couldn't hurt. "Yeah, I do." He said with confidence, shaking his hair so it sparkled in the light. "Anyway, sorry for coming onto you like that, the atmosphere was way to tense for my liking." He explained, still smiling. Grimmjow nodded.

"That is unless you liked it of course." The orange top whispered so that Grimmjow didn't hear.

"But I meant what I said." Ichigo said, regaining all seriousness in his voice. "You what?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo grinned; the boy was cute but totally clueless sometimes.

"Hey! You two! No flirting outside my store unless you buy something!" A loud female voice called from the door.

"Hey Tatsuki! What's up!" Ichigo said happily as he spun on his heel to face the young woman named Tatsuki.

She was dressed in waitress attire with an apron around her waist and a small pin on her shirt that said 'Manager'. She had a feminine face but her hair was short and black, giving her a very androgynous appearance.

"Oh, Ichigo, Nice to see you." She said, her expression softening. "Who's the kid?" Grimmjow felt this was his time to speak up.

"I ain't no kid lady, and who said we were flirting…..you better watch yourself." He growled. Ichigo laughed at Tatsuki's taken aback expression.

"A new friend of mine, were here to hang out if you don't mind us coming in." Ichigo explained. "Sure, but just buy something and I won't have to kick you out okay?" She asked, gesturing them both to enter.

As they came forward Ichigo made sure to get close enough to Grimmjow so he could whisper into his ear without Tatsuki hearing, "If you want to call that little exchange flirting, then I certainly don't mind" Ichigo whispered, grinning. Grimmjow turned to him, snarky retort in hand but Ichigo cut him off before he could even start.

"Grimmjow, this is an old friend from college of mine, Tatsuki Arisawa, she owns this establishment." Ichigo explained once they had entered the building.

"Yeah yeah….It's nice to meet you." He grumbled as he shook the hand she offered. "And this is Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, he's Orihime's boyfirend's best friend." Ichigo explained to Tatsuki. She nodded.

"So she's still with that Schiffer kid yeah? Never really liked him…." "Hey lady, insult my friend and I'll give you a broken nose alright?" Grimmjow said defensively.

No one talked bad about Ulquiorra in front of him, ever.

"I wasn't saying nothing, geez your defensive." She said, holding up her hands in mock defeat. Grimmjow nodded, satisfied. "Alright well, we'll just find a seat then." Ichigo murmured, moving further into the small restaurant, Grimmjow in tow.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be along to take your orders in a sec." She mumbled as they walked away. Once they were out of sight, Tatsuki quickly made her way to an unoccupied section of the restaurant and taking out her cell phone dialed Orihime's number.

"Hey, it's me." She whispered.

"So they made it? What happened?" The voice of the Orhime Inoue issued out of the phone.

"Don't know but I think they were….flirting in the parking lot, or maybe Ichigo already is making his move. They just sat down so if you want to get her I would do so fast." Tatsuki replied.

"Roger, keep a close eye on them for me will you?" Orihime asked. "Yeah yeah, see you soon." Tatsuki confirmed hitting the end button. She pocketed her phone and grabbed her pen and paper out of her apron, making her way to where Ichigo and Grimmjow sat.

"How did I let her talk me into this stupid scheme again?" Tatsuki asked herself.

"Oh yeah, it's because I'm way to nice, lousy food service industry…"

"So...you com here often then?" Grimmjow asked his orange haired companion casually as they slipped into an unoccupied booth.

"Sometimes...actually, I like coming here alone most of the time. I can see an old friend but at the same time just have some me time, time to myself." Ichigo responded, scratching his chin.

"I like my friends and all, but sometimes you just have to be on your own, plus, it helps me clear my head if I'm ever really stressed about something or if I need to cool down from getting to worked up about something." Ichigo explained, with a bit of a lonely expression on his face as he stared out a nearby window.

Grimmjow turned to look out there too, but saw nothing in particular.

"I get what your saying." Grimmjow said, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding, a slight scowl on his face.

The orange top turned to face him with a warm smile. "I have to put up with shit daily and a lot of the time I feel like I could just snap at any second and sometimes I do and I just lose it." The blue haired teen said with another nod.

"Just yesterday, and keep this a secret will ya, but I had an unfriendly encounter with some assholes who go to my school and we fought it out in the parking lot afterwards, Ulquiorra helped me." Grimmjow murmured, not knowing why he just told the orange top about his fight yesterday.

"Is that where you got that cut on your face from?" Ichigo asked expectantly, his tone completely un-judgemental. Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, and I got more than just a couple cuts, let me tell you that." The two were silent, waiting for the other to speak.

"Ulquiorra, I know he's always there to help, but even I need a break from him sometimes, so whenever I know I can't take it anymore, I like to run." Grimmjow went on as Ichigo listened intently.

"It feels good when I do run, it feels like I'm escaping all of my problems and I don't have to deal with them. Sometimes, it helps immensely and sometimes, It makes me just feel worse cause I know when I stop running, I have to go back and face my problems again head on." He explained. "I can see that." Ichigo murmured.

Then, a thought struck the blue haired teen.

"So...if this is your place, the place where you come to get away from the world and from people...why did you bring me here?" Grimmjow asked, staring right into the older man's eyes. He saw happiness this time, as well as slight panic and excitement.

"That's because..." He started, but was quickly cut off as Tatsuki made her prescence known.

"Here you guys are, what do you want?" She asked, handing them both menus and taking out a pen and paper pad.

Grimmjow scanned the menu over with his eyes, not exactly knowing what he should get. Ichigo watched as said teen looked over the menu, seemingly lost.

He snickered, drawing his companions attention.

"What?" He questioned. "Nothing..." Ichigo said still smiling making the blue haired teen blush slightly.

"I'll have the usual Tatsuki." The orange head said, giving her back the menu and she nodded, writing something down on her pad. "Umm...I'll just have coffee...and a muffin." Grimmjow muttered, spying said baked good on the menu. "Sure, what kind?" She asked, jotting the order down onto her pad.

"Blueberry." Grimmjow's head shot up as he heard Ichigo answer the question that was meant for him. He saw the orange top grinning like an idiot and he glared.

"What? It fits, like your hair...and your shampoo..." Ichigo said, still grinning.

Grimmjow continued to glare despite feeling himself begin to blush harder. "Blueberry then?" Tatsuki asked, rolling her eyes. Grimmjow nodded, not taking his eyes off the orange top.

"Be back in a jiff." She said, taking the other menu and retreating toward the kitchen.

The two continued to stare at each other for a minute, Ichigo grinning, seemingly quite satisfied, and Grimmjow, glaring and confused, but kinda pleased as well.

"Why do you keep teasing me?" The teen asked, slumping back in his seat.

"What do you mean by that?" The orange top asked, propping his arm up on the table, that damn smile still on his face.

"Well, in the parking lot for one. When you grabbed me like you did and whispered in my ear. And some of the stuff you've been saying...and then just deciding for me like that. It's like your enjoying seeing me all flustered." Grimmjow said loudly and with force, pointing a finger accusingly at the red head.

"Probably because I do, it's cute."Ichigo said warmly.

Okay, that was unexpected.

Pretending he hadn't heard that for a second, Grimmjow attempted to remain cool as he asked his next question, but it was hard, ungodly so.

"What, you gay or something?" he asked haughtily, figuring this was his chance.

"Duh, aren't you?"

Okay, also unexpected.

At a loss for what to say or do, Grimmjow slowly came forward in his seat, resting his arms on the table and forcing himself to breathe...deeply.

"Yes, but how did you know?" He asked, as calm as he would ever be.

Ichigo slowly moved forward as well, his grin only seeming to widen at the teen's words. "Well, the way you acted around me, it was pretty obvious, oh and Orihime told me so I kinda already knew." Grimmjow didn't know whether to thank that woman next time they met or do something unpleasant to her that would surely piss of Ulquiorra.

After a brief moment of thought, he decided on thanking her.

"But you said you had a girlfriend." Grimmjow said, still calm.

"I did, that wasn't a lie, but also that was then and this is now. I don't think its totally unheard of for people to change their preferences as they get older." Grimmjow grit his teeth in annoyance.

"But why didn't you say anything when I asked you?"

"You didn't ask about that, all you wanted to know is if I had a girlfriend before, right?" The red head said, snickering.

Damn, this guy had a comeback for every question the teen had.

He didn't know what else to say.

Slumping back in his seat, Grimmjow brought his hand up and rubbed his face, several thoughts passing through his head at once.

So, by saying he was cute, did that mean Ichigo liked him like that? Did he bring him here because he just wanted to get to know him more, or was it something else? Just how much had Orihime told Ichigo about him? What happens now?

"Aye..." Grimmjow mumbled, lightly hitting his forehead with his fist.

"I like you Grimmjow." Said blue haired man's neck snapped up at these words so fast he felt the vertebrae in his neck pop.

"You what?"

"I said I like you...at least I think I do..." Ichigo mumbled, blushing lightly.

"I just have this feeling that I know you and have known you for awhile. I feel like we were meant to meet, like we did last night and that we were here and having this conversation now. I'm sorry if this sounds weird...but I feel like your the missing puzzle piece in the thing that is my life...and now that I've found that piece, I don't wanna let go." The red head said clearly, but quietly as Grimmjow listened, not knowing exactly what to make of his words.

"I know we just met and hardly know each other, but I really do like you." He whispered.

"And I think your pretty hot for only eighteen." The orange top said even quieter, slumping down in his seat, an apparent blush on his face and neck.

Grimmjow stared at what part of him was still visible.

Again, he sensed absolutely no lies (an ability Grimmjow really was quite proud of).

He really was telling the truth.

"So...maybe...do you like me too?" Ichigo mumbled, looking out the window, his hands over his mouth, nose, and cheeks in an attempt to cover his blush.

Grimmjow clearly had no idea what to say at this point. Damn, he really needed to get over all this lovestruck bullshit.

"I can understand if you say no, I kinda came on strong there...and I am kinda older so I guess you would want someone a bit closer to your age, its just best to get me off you now so tell me outright if there's no chance, please." Ichigo said quietly, still looking out the window.

Grimmjow could hardly take it. The man looked so sad and forlorn as he stared out the window, as if he had already been dumped.

"I wouldn't say there's no chance...I think I might...like you...a little...too."The blue haired teen said as loud as he could muster, but it only came out as a weak whisper.

But that weak whisper was enough for the orange haired man as he jolted back to life, ripping his gaze from the window and looking directly at his companion, his gaze unreadable.

"No lie?" He asked, clearly using all his willpower to just say those two words. "No...lie...actually, I feel like I might know you too. From somewhere I just can't seem to put my finger on." Grimmjow admitted grudgingly.

"And...since were being truthful here, I think your some of the best eye candy I've seen in a long time." The blue haired teen said with confidence this time, licking his lips as his last words just rolled off his tongue.

With everything out in the open now, Grimmjow felt his previous inhibitions start to disappear and he suddenly felt himself wanting to be a bit closer to the red head. He stood and moved to the other side of the booth, where Ichigo was sitting with a deep red blush on his face.

"Really?" Ichigo asked not looking over at the younger man, but clearly quite pleased with himself and the current turn of events.

"Look at me." Grimmjow whispered.

The orange top turned his head at these words and the teen took this chance to capture the older man's lips in his own.

Ichigo was stunned to say the least, and incredibly turned on at the same time being dominated by the younger man who had negligible experience in the realm of romance.

He certainly didn't anticipate a kiss, and if he had, he would of thought he would be the one dishing it out, not receiving one.

Leaning forward, the red head felt himself groan ever so slightly as he felt the teen's tongue press hard against his lips, practically forcing entry.

Ichigo really did love how aggressive the boy was being so he gave in quickly and allowed him in, feeling the heated wet muscle slip into his mouth in an almost snakelike fashion.

He felt a jolt of pleasure rush through his body as the teen ran his tongue along his lower gum line, and moaned quietly as he pressed against the sensitive skin that lay under his own tongue which hadn't even tried to put up resistance.

It was incredibly arousing and Ichigo desperately wanted to give his assailant the same amount of pleasure that he had received, so he began to fight back.

He began to lean forward even more in order to force the teen to submit to him which was a surprisingly easy task to accomplish. As soon as Grimmjow felt Ichigo start to fight back, he allowed him to take over. He felt the man's heated appendage steal forward into his mouth, running along his teeth and the top of his gums in a slow and sensual sort of way that made the teen shake slightly as a shot of pleasure coursed through his veins.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"No kissing in my restaurant unless you buy something!" Tatsuki's loud and rather irritated voice rang out bringing both Ichigo and Grimmjow back to reality.

Said orange top quickly pulled out of the blue haired man's mouth, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Way to go and kill the mood Tatsuki, and we are buying something for your information." Ichigo said, a bittersweet smile on his face as his gaze shifted up to her.

"Yeah yeah, but you haven't paid yet. Once you pay, make out all you want, it makes no difference to me." She muttered, setting down to mugs of coffee on the table and two small plates, one with a small piece of pie on it and the other with a muffin.

"You two play nice now." She murmured, retreating from the table and going to tend to the other customers.

It took Grimmjow a minute or so to realize the kiss had ended and when he did, he sat up quickly, wiping a bit of saliva off his chin as he did so.

The two turned to look at each other and they both grinned.

"Maybe we should get to know each other a bit more first before we go jumping into stuff like that, agreed?" The orange top asked, taking his fork and cutting into his pie.

Grimmjow nodded, but he wasn't gonna lie, he would do that again in a heartbeat.

Getting kissed like that by some amazingly sexy older guy was practically a dream of his.

"Agreed."

"KYAAAAA!" Orihime screamed excitedly as she dropped her binoculars on the ground in front of her.

Ulquiorra looked at her, startled. "What happened!" He asked out of courtesy, picking the binoculars up off the ground. He really didn't want to be here.

Orihime and him had come to spy on Ichigo and Grimmjow as they went on their, as Orihime would call it, their 'date', after the woman had received a call from an old friend of hers.

Well, she had actually dragged him along after a few bribes and promises that would be carried out later.

They were currently positioned in the parking lot of grocery store on the side of the street opposite the diner, hiding behind Orihime's car.

Ulquiorra was still dressed in his school uniform except for a dark black beret and sunglasses that occupied his head and eyes.

It was his 'disguise' that Orihime had given him.

She was dressed in a bright green sundress with a light tan jacket over it and she too had a beret and sunglasses.

"Miss In- Orihime, this is just silly, we shouldn't be spying." Ulquiorra mumbled when she didn't respond to his question.

"They kissed!" She almost screamed if her green eyed companion hadn't shushed her before hand.

'They what? No way...already?" He asked, actually quite surprised.

Taking the binoculars and directing them at the diner window near which the red head and blue top sat. Ulquiorra did indeed see what his girlfriend had been talking about.

They were kissing alright, and even more surprising, it looked like Grimmjow was the one currently winning.

"See? SEE?" Orihime said loudly this time, attracting the attention of several passerbys who gave them funny looks.

He moved his hand over her mouth again and nodded.

"Yes, I saw, I saw it all." He said as calm as ever. She nodded her head, clearly smiling even though Ulquiorra had his hand over her mouth.

"So now we can go right? They kissed, they hit it off, it'll all go well from here on." Ulquiorra pushed, not wanting to intrude on his best friend's personal life.

"Wait just one more minute." She said, pulling out of his grip.

She nabbed the binoculars out of his hand and directed them back at the diner. She was silent for a minute or so until nodding.

"Okay, looks like it'll be okay." She murmured, turning to Ulquiorra who gave her a quizzical look.

"I just wanted to make sure no one was forcing anything on the other and that there were no tears or fights or anything, cause in this day and age, you just can't predict these kinds of things." She explained, standing upright and getting back into her car.

Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief as he stood, stretched., and then got back into the car as well.

"Now, its time for us, correct?" He asked as she started up the vehicle. He saw her blush slightly and she nodded.

"Yes, it's us time now."

"So...ummm..." Ichigo started as he took a bite of his pie.

He chewed silently as he thought of what to say.

What do you say after being kissed like that anyway?

"How about we do a little back and forth." Grimmjow suggested, sipping his coffee. It was surprisingly good. "We can go back and forth and tell each other one thing about our selves, can be anything, but nothing both of us know already, and this way we can get to know each other better." The teen suggested, doing his best to break the awkward atmosphere.

Ichigo breathed out in relief.

"Sure, sounds good, I'll go first." He said with renewed vigor, putting down his fork.

"In my family I have this crazy old man and two sisters who are in high school." Ichigo said, grinning.

"Cool, my only living family is my mom who is over seas right now, working for her job, that's why I'm staying with Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said in reply, feeling quite at ease.

Ichigo nodded.

"I like reading manga"

"My favorite music genre is classic rock"

"This hair color is natural for me"

"What a surprise,me too."

"My favorite subject in school was history"

"Mine was and still is biology"

"I can play the guitar"

"I'm provoked easily"

"No surprise there...umm... I can speak Spanish almost fluently"

"Intersting...my birthday is July thirty-first"

"Really? Mine's the fifteenth of July, what a coincidence."

"I like it when people scracth behind my ears." Ichigo looked up at this, surprsied that the boy had shared something as personal as that.

"What? I'm just saying...geez..." The teen mumbled, noticing the older man's stare.

"I'm most ticklish on my stomach." It was Grimmjow's turn to give him the funny look, not that it might not be useful in the future. He saw him blush slightly.

"What? So you can share personal stuff like your ears but I can't tell you where I'm ticklish..." Ichigo mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Touche." Grimmjow mumbled in reply, committing the tidbit to memory.

"I came out when I turned twenty." Ichigo murmured.

"Was fifteen for me." Grimmjow said in reply.

"Had one boyfriend since then." Ichigo said even quieter.

That got the teen's attention quickly.

He looked up at the orange haired man who was blushing again, as he took another bite of his pie.

"You don't say...well, tell me about him." Grimmjow asked, dying to know the details. "You really wanna know? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Ichigo mumbled, setting down his fork again. "Nah, you said you had, not have one, so its in the past, now go on, tell me." Grimmjow said expectantly, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Okay, so this was like a year or so after I came out and I seriously thought this guy was the one." He started as Grimmjow listened intently.

"I was twenty-one, or maybe twenty two at the time, and I was dying for some sort of relationship, my last and first one being in my senior year of high school." He went on.

"Orihime had dragged me out shopping with her, saying she needed my opinion on and outfit she wanted to get." He paused, and took a deep breath.

"We went to this extravagant little store in the next town over and that was where I met him for the first time." Grimmjow nodded.

"He was the owner of the store, Urahara Kisuke, thirty or thirty-one at the time I think. He was kind and helpful and not to mention incredibly good looking for his age so I took a chance and gave him my phone number before we left that day and just as luck had it, he called later that night asking if we could see each other again." Ichigo said, his expression bittersweet.

"It just took off from there. After a few more meetings we came out with our feelings for each other and started dating, Orihime was thrilled to say the least." He said, snickering a bit.

"Things went on really well for almost a year or so and then stuff happened, I was being stupid and pushy and he had found someone else so we broke up." The orange top looked out the window at this and Grimmjow could of sworn he saw a tear in his eye.

"It was rough for a time, but I eventually got over it and moved on. Believe it or not were still on pretty good terms, but nothing near what we had in the past." He murmured.

Grimmjow felt bad for asking as the guy looked like he was in the verge of tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry...I shouldn't of asked." He said apologetically, gripping his companions shoulder. Ichigo turned to look at him.

Yup, definitely some waterworks in progress.

"No, don't worry about it, I was the one who wouldn't shut up about something that happened in the past." He said grinning and wiping the few tears he had away.

"If your sure." The teen mumbled, taking another bite of his muffin. Then, another thought struck him, but he was really unsure if he should ask the orange top or not the question that had crossed his mind.

"Hey...ummm..." Grimmjow murmured, falling off.

"What's up?" The red head asked, smiling again.

"Nevermind, I don't want to trudge up old memories you'd rather forget." The teen mumbled, knowing he shouldn't of said anything in the first place.

"If it's about Kisuke, I don't mind, really, it's just been awhile since I thought about it is all."Ichigo said happily, seemingly reading the blue haired man's mind.

"Okay...so, did you guys...ever, you know...do it?" Grimmjow muttered, going five shades of red.

The orange top snickered.

"Don't laugh!" Grimmjow shouted defensively making the orange top only giggle harder.

"Sorry...just the way you asked and then blushed was adorable, I couldn't resist." Ichigo said warmly. "Whatever, so answer the damn question then." The teen said, irritatedly, glaring at his companion.

"Yeah, yeah...well, we did every once in awhile after our first month or so. We both had needs after all and these sorts of things can only wait so long." He said, smiling slightly.

Grimmjow leered at him, figuring that was the case.

They had been together for a year after all.

"Huh, why am I smiling?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, bringing his hand up and rubbing his lips, that bittersweet expression returning to his handsome features.

"It must of been a good memory." Grimmjow offered, downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

Ichigo nodded. "It really was, but that's all it is now...a memory. What matters is that I'm here now with you, so let's focus on that now and just put all this talk of the past behind us." The orange top suggested, finishing the last bite of his pie.

"Sure." Grimmjow agreed, finishing off his muffin and leaning back in his seat, glad they were moving on.

"So, remember that unfriendly encounter I mentioned earlier?" The blue haired man asked s casually as possible.

"Let me guess, some homophobic jackasses, am I right?" Ichigo offered as though he was stating the sky was blue.

"Wow, your good." Grimmjow mumbled, peeking over at the orange top next to him who had slumped down to his level and was smiling kindly at him.

"Yeah, I just got a sixth sense for these things, so...what happened?" He asked, curiously.

"It's these three guys who go to my school, Nnoitora, Aaroniero, and Gin, and they just like getting under my skin and we have regular fights after school, at least once a week...except yesterday I think me an Ulquiorra went a bit overboard." He muttered.

"Overboard?"

"Yeah...I got pretty worked up and I think I gave Aaroniero a concussion and Ulquiorra cracked on of Gin's ribs...it wasn't a pretty sight."The teen mumbled.

"And now I'm afraid they're gonna try and jump me first chance they get, or they'll get their friends to do it or something. They weren't at school today which worries me. I just don't want to be out walking and then be beat within an inch of my life a second later." Grimmjow mumbled and Ichigo nodded.

"I'm pretty tough and I can take almost anyone as long as its one on one, and sometimes I can even take two but any more than that is hard to handle." He explained.

"I see...well I am a pretty good fighter if I must say so myself, maybe I could help you out if you ever got in trouble and Ulquiorra wasn't around." Ichigo offered.

"You don't say? But your not always gonna be around...so that probably won't work." Grimmjow mumbled. He would love to fight side by side with Ichigo, but it was true he couldn't be around, they weren't joined at the hip after all.

"Who says?" The ornage top asked quietly. The teen glanced over at him, one eye open.

"Come again?"

"Well, who says we can't always be together? Ulquiorra can keep an eye on you at school and make sure you get home safely and what not and whenever he's busy and isn't around, I can pick you up from wherever and we can hang out and spend some time together, it doesn't seem that impossible to me." He said quietly.

"You'll never have to be out and alone again." Grimmjow felt himself blush at these words, but he nodded. "I guess we could make that work..." Ichigo nodded, that damn smile back on his face.

"I got your back." Grimmjow could melt into that smile, it was so warm and gentle.

He smirked. "Thanks...cause it looks like we might have our first little tussle coming up quick here." The blue haired man said bitterly as he gazed out the window, three somewhat familiar faces staring back at him from the parking lot.

It wasn't the three he had been expecting, but a different three, a three Grimjow knew associated with Nnoitora and his gang.

The one standing in the middle was quite slender, with glasses and pink hair.

To his right was a huge man with tanned skin and a shaved head, with sideburns which made him look absolutely ridiculous.

And to the left was a smaller boy with dark hair done up in a bob style.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, his tone becoming dead serious.

Grimmjow pointed out the window, a harsh glare on his face.

"Are those the three that beat you up? How did they even find you here?" Ichigo asked, flexing his hands menacingly as he stared daggers at the pink haired man.

"No, those aren't them, but I know those guys are acquaintances of the ones that did." He whispered.

"In the middle is Szayel, some creep ass dude who likes experimenting on things. To the right is Yammy, a total idiot really but he can really pack a punch, and to the left is Luppi, the girliest man you will ever see but don't let his appearances fool you, I hear he's fast and can hit you pretty fast, almost like your getting hit by eight fists at once." Grimmjow mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Ichigo turned to look back at Grimmjow.

"You sure they want to fight?" He asked in a low tone and the teen nodded.

"Positive, probably getting revenge for Nnoitora no doubt."

"Should we call the police?"

"No, that'll create more issues that I can't deal with right now."

"So, your gonna fight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help." Grimmjow felt a sense of relief spread through him at the older man's words...and not just relief but excitement as well.

"You sure? If you get involved they'll probably target you too." Grimmjow warned him, despite knowing the orange top would not abandon him.

"No problem, I got your back remember?" He asked, grinning.

"Right." Grimmjow moved to stand but felt Ichigo grip his hand, pulling him back down.

"Grimmjow." He heard the red head whisper.

He turned his head and immediately felt lips on his own, making him shiver slightly from the shot of excitement that shot through his body at the contact. It was short and sweet and when Ichigo pulled back, he was grinning and blushing at the same time.

"For luck." He said quietly.

Grimmjow nodded, feeling renewed. He stood and cracked his neck and Ichigo stood up behind him, getting out his wallet.

Tatsuki, as if one cue, approached seconds later.

She silently handed Ichigo the bill which he paid for and no words were exchanged until he and Grimmjow were heading out the door.

"Good luck." She muttered, waving. They both nodded and exited out to the parking lot.

The sun had already started to set which gave the whole area a very ominous feel as orange sunlight and shadows pervaded the area.

"Good evening." A smooth voice rang out.

Turning, Grimmjow saw Szayel approach them with Yammy and Luppi in tow.

"Evening." Ichigo said in reply, through gritted teeth nonetheless.

"I assume you know who we are and why we are here, correct?" The pink haired man asked, his voice clear but icy cold.

"Yeah, you three fucks are here to beat me within an inch of my life for roughing up your pals the other day." Grimmjow growled, baring his own teeth.

"Hmm, a crude way to put it but correct nonetheless. I am Szayel Apporro Grantz." The pink haired man said introducing himself.

"These two are my acquaintances, Yammy Riyalgo and Luppi Antenor." He said, his voice still smooth and controlled.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, but of course you knew that already." The blue haired teen muttered, waiting for the tension to break. "And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki..." He paused, considering his next words.

"Grimmjow's boyfriend." He said loudly, defiantly.

Said teen whirled around at these words, staring directly at the older man who just grinned.

"I like you and all...but that's rushing it a bit don't you think?" Grimmjow whispered so the three before them wouldn't.

"Well yeah, duh, but just play along for now." He muttered back.

Grimmjow nodded, grinning. "Sure thing." The two looked back up at Szayel who was busy adjusting his glasses.

"I see...interesting...so you plan to defend him do you?" The pink haired man asked dryly.

"Damn right I do!"The red head said confidently.

Szayel smirked. "Interesting...interesting...I wasn't informed you went for the older types Grimmjow." He said still smriking.

"Must be some new and sick perversion of yours, it wouldn't surprise me one bit."

At this, Luppi started giggling hysterically for reasons unknown.

Yammy grunted a few times but showed no emotion.

Grimmjow felt his blood start to boil...he wanted to smash Szayel's face in so bad and make those glasses a permanent part of his features.

"Calm down Grimmjow, it's just talk, don't let him get to you." Ichigo whispered as said teen took a few deep breaths.

"I apologize for Luppi, he's a tad bit touched in the head and can't control himself when he finds something funny, he just goes off like he does." Szayel murmured, bowing slightly.

Grimmjow tightened his fists and readied his legs, prepared to lash out when it was necessary. He saw Ichigo beside him, lower into a stance that almost resembled a cat about to take off running.

He had his hands balled up into fists and he was breathing deeply.

"How did you find me anyway." Grimmjow growled.

"Hmmm? Oh, we followed your friends here."Szayel replied airily.

"You what?"

"We followed your friends here, Ulquiorra and that red headed woman. The were spying on you from acroos the road, over there." The pink haired man said monotonously as he pointed to the lot of the grocery store.

"We thought that following your black haired friend would lead us to you eventually, and what do you know my plan worked." Szayel said, a manic smile on his face.

Grimmjow was definitely pissed now, even more so that he knew those two had been spying on him and Ichigo.

"Worry about them later, this is more important right now." The red head mumbled. Grimmjow nodded, letting that thought go for now as he re-focused on the imminent battle.

"Now, now...I am on a schedule so I'm afraid it's time to start now." Szayel said, a manic glint in his eye. He slid the pair of white gloves that had been on his hand off and tucked them into his pants pockets.

"Yammy, try not to kill them." Szayel said loudly to his larger companion who nodded, a stupid grin on his face.

The five were silent for a second as a cool wind whipped through the almost deserted parking lot. Why was it always a parking lot?

Grimmjow saw Luppi dart forward on his left and the battle began.

He barely had enough time to dodge a vicious kick to his cranium before Grimmjow saw Szayel lurch forward toward the red head who had just ducked as Yammy threw a punch at him.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Grimmjow heard Luppi shout as he felt a foot connect with his abdomen, kicking the breath out of him. he stumbled backwards, gasping for oxygen as a fist hit him hard,square in his chest, knocking the wind out of him again.

Summoning all his willpower, Grimmjow stood as quick as possible and taking in as much air as he could, he swung his fist forward, pleased as it made contact with his opponent's face, a satisfying crunch ringing through the air.

Luppi stumbled back, spitting blood on the ground and rubbing his cheek before rushing forward again, a manic smile etched into his feautures.

Grimmjow put his guard up, ready for the assault that followed soon after.

A series of incredibly fast punches assaulted his forearms, so fast Grimmjow could of sworn he had four guys on him at once, eight hands impacting him again and again.

He was sure to have some bruising there later.

Swinging his leg up, he hit it hard into his assailant's side, knocking him aside.

In his breif respite as Luppi fell to the ground, Grimmjow looked around to see how Ichigo was faring, and from what he could see, he wasn't doing bad but not great either.

In the process of trying to fight Szayel, he kept having to dodge attacks from Yammy which seemed to be becoming more and more difficult as the huge man really was hard to dodge.

"Damnit." Grimmjow whispered, running forward to help the orange top if he wasn't tripped before he even got close.

He just about face planted into the concrete if his arms hadn't flown up in self defense first and covered his face from harm.

He looked behind him where he saw Luppi, grinning as blood streaked down his face.

"This guy has to go." The blue haired man mumbled. Taking his legs and putting as much force behind them as possible, he forced them outwards to connect with the smaller man's chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him, and by extension, knocking the rest of him out as well.

Grimmjow waited for a second, hoping to hear breathing as a sign he hadn't killed the kid.

He heard what he wanted a second later and felt relieved as he jumped back to his feet, rushing right for Szayel.

The pink haired man clearly hadn't seen him coming so when a foot connected with his face a second later, he was thrown backwards, crashing into the concrete, one of his glasses lens cracking.

"I got this one." Grimmjow said loudly and Ichigo nodded, turing to focus his attention on Yammy who still seemed to be throwing punches at the orange top, none of which had yet to connect.

"Thanks Grimm." Ichigo said in return. Grimmjow quickly noted how the older man had used his abbreviated name,but didn't dwell on it as Szayel was back on his feet, a frustrated expression on his face.

"Done with Luppi already I see?" He asked venomously, losing all previous senses of courtesy as he glared at Grimmjow who just glared back.

"That kid wasn't to much to take." The blue haired man said loudly feeling his arms twinge painfully as he remembered the barrage of punches he had endured minutes ago.

"Hmmm, looks like your lying to me." Szayel said smiling as he noticed Grimmjow rub his arms to try and alleviate the pain somewhat.

No more words were exchanged as Grimmjow felt panic rush through his body as Szayel drew a small knife from his pocket.

"Bastard." The teen mumbled, eyeing the knife apprehensively.

"I like to see it as a cheat if nothing else." The pink haired man said smiling as he stroked the blade.

"Now, die." He whispered as he rushed forward, knife pointed directly at Grimmjow's chest.

Said teen was throughly paralyzed with fear.

He screamed at his feet to move but they didn't.

He screamed at his brain to cooperate, but it didn't.

He knew danger was coming, but he just couldn't move, not an inch.

He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came.

"Get up you sniveling brat, or your gonna die." A tough female voice came from right next to Grimmjow, a voice he had heard wish him luck not ten minutes ago.

"You!" He shouted, staring at his new companion.

Tatsuki Arisawa had joined the fight, her short black hair whipping about in the wind and her leg extending outward for a reason that became all to apparent to Grimmjow as he looked to his left, seeing Szayel collapsed on the ground, blood now puring out of his nose.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked as he stared at the older woman incredulously.

"Before I went into the food industry, I used to be a black belt at karate." She said quickly, eyeing the pink haired man as his head lolled back and he passed out on the spot.

"Damn, remind me to never get on your bad side." The blue haired man muttered and she nodded.

"Now, you go help Ichigo with the big guy and I'll call the police. Finish him off fast and get out of here so you guys don't get caught okay?" She questioned and he nodded in understanding.

"Fine." At his words, she ran back inside and Grimmjow turned to Yammy and Ichigo who were still duking it out.

Ichigo had a bit of blood on his shirt and hands and several small cuts on his face but aside from that appeared unscathed.

Yammy was a bit worse. He had a large bruise blossoming on his neck and both his arms and he had a small bleeding gash across his nose.

They were both panting and sweating like it was no one's business.

Grimmjow rushed forward, knwoing they were on the verge of victory.

Hoping Yammy didn't notice him, he rushed up beside him, kick ready, but unfortunately, Yammy had seen him and swung his arm out at just the right time, impacting with Grimmjow's right leg. A quiet snapping noise alerted the teen that something had broke in his leg, or fractured at least, and he bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting out in pain, but of course he was unable to fully supress said vocalization.

"DAMNIT!" He screamed, falling backwards onto his arse. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo shouted as he heard the teen curse. "What happened?" He asked, clearly panicked.

"Fucker broke my leg, I can't move!" Grimmjow shouted in reply, biting back a string of violent curses.

"That's what you get." Yammy said teasingly.

Taking advantage of the temporary lowering of his guard, Ichigo jumped as high as he could, so he was level with his opponents head and swung his leg out with as much force as he could muster and slammed it hard against the giant's neck.

Said man's eyes rolled back into his skull and he came crashing to the ground a second later passed out...and thankfully still alive.

They won...somehow.

"What happened to the other two?" Ichigo asked loudly as he rused towards Grimmjow, kneeling down to examine his leg.

"Out like lights, I took out Luppi and Tatsuki took out Szayel, she said she's gonna call the police so we have to go, like now." Grimmjow mumbled, grinding his teeth.

Ichigo nodded. "But I can't move..." The teen said angrily, glaring at his leg as though it had offended him greatly.

He saw Ichigo bend down next to him and then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, one supporting his legs and the other his head, so he was being carried bridal style.

"The fuck?" Grimmjow murmured as he felt the hard concrete disappear under him.

"Shut it, you can't move right? How else was I going to move you." Ichigo mumbled, carrying Grimmjow toward his car.

"Whatever, where are you taking me?" The teen asked, crossing his bruising arms over his chest.

"My place."Grimmjow felt his face flare up.

"Don't you think the hospital would be a better choice?" He asked, keeping his voice as flat and emotionless as possible.

"No, for two reasons. One, doctors are going to want to know what happened, and I don't think I want to deal with that right now." The red head muttered, bringing his leg forward and opening his cars back door with his foot.

"Fine, point taken, and what's the second thing?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo laid him down in the backseat.

"My dad's a doctor so I have some experience in the field. I'm no professional, but I can probably fix you up a bit." He replied as he locked the door and shut it. He got into the drivers seat and quickly started up the car.

"Point taken as well, let's go then before the fuzz shows up." Grimmjow said quietly as he brought his arm up, covering his face with it.

The two were quiet, reveling in the aftermath of their victory but it came not without a few bumps along the way.

"Thanks." Grimmjow whispered into the dark of the car. Ichigo smiled.

"For what?"

"For helping out back there, I don't know where I'd be without you." The teen murmured in reply.

"It's no problem, from now on, I've always got your back, don't ever forget that."

The blue haired man, at this, felt a perfectly satisfying warmth spread through him. He heard the sincerity in the older man's words and the kindness behind them.

It had been so long since he had experienced this kind of affection from anyone aside from Ulquiorra or his mom. It made him feel safe, and happy, and as if everything was right in the world. They had just met yesterday, but Grimmjow already felt as though he could trust the man with his life.

"You found me." He heard himself whisper so quiet that even Ichigo couldn't hear, but that was alright, he was sure the man could sense his feelings anyway.

After a short car ride, that involved the sounds of several sirens passing, they had reached their destination. Grimmjow opened his eyes as he felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here." He heard the red head mutter, as he got out of the drivers seat.

Seconds later, the backseat passengers door was opened and Grimmjow felt those strong, warm arms take hold of him again and take him out of the car.

He looked up to see Ichigo grinning down at him.

"Let's get one thing clear here. This is the first and last time I will ever let you carry me, capiche?" Grimmjow questioned the orange top who laughed and nodded. "I gotcha, now let's get inside and fix you up." Ichigo said gently.

The two proceeded in comfortable silence toward the small house splayed out in front of them.

"It's not huge and its kinda messy, but it's my home so I hope you're comfortable here." The red head said quietly as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his key, inserting it into the lock and turning it.

They entered and Ichigo flipped a light switch, illuminating the hall they were now standing in.

"S'not bad." Grimmjow said in approval as he looked around the area.

They proceeded forward and entered a entryway on their right, Ichigo flipping a light switch as he did so. Grimmjow looked around this room as well. It seemed like a living or sitting room of sorts.

A couch was against the wall in front of which was a small table and some distance in front of that was a TV. The walls were a bit bare, a poster of some American woman, a Japanese flag, a poster with manga characters on it, a poster of a popular Japanese singer, and some decorations like a small mirror and a painting.

There was a stereo system and CD rack on the left and next to the TV was a shelf that held several video game systems , including a PS3, Xbox 360, and a Nintendo Wii, and a large stack of games.

There was a clothes rack in the spot between the TV and the window that gave you a full view of the street outside.

The rack had a few shirts hanging on it but nothing more.

And the last thing Grimmjow saw were a few books on the table in front of the couch that were mostly manga.

"Nice place...very...you." The teen murmured, already feeling quite at home.

"So you like it then? I'm glad." The older man said warmly, a bright smile on his face. He came forward and lowered Grimjow onto the couch, making sure to not bump his leg.

"I'm gonna go get a pillow and a blanket for you and I'm thinking you'll want to get out of those clothes so I'll get some clean ones for you, so don't move and I'll be right back."He said happily as he stood upright and raced from the room. "Wasn't planning on it!" Grimmjow shouted.

He laid back, stretching his arms. It really was a nice place, very homey.

Looking around, he spotted the TV remote on the table. He reached forward and flipped it on. It looked like some sitcom...ntohing too intersting, but Grimmjow let it play anyway, he liked the noise to distract him from the pain in his leg.

A minute or so later, Ichigo returned, his arms full of stuff.

"Here, a pillow and a blanket." He said loudly through the pile in his hands, dropping said items on the ground next to the couch.

Grimmjow reached down and took the pillow, propping it up behind his head. "Here's some water." Ichigo said, offering the teen a bottle who took it.

"And here are some fresh clothes...you look about my size if not a bit bigger so I hop they fit."The orange top said, dropping a shirt and pair of pants on the blanket.

"Thanks..." Grimmjow mumbled, taking a sip of water. Ichigo sat down on the edge of the couch, a large white case in front of him. He opened it and Grimmjow saw it contained first aid stuff. Ichigo turned to look at him, blushing as he did so.

"Umm...in order to properly bandage your leg...I'm gonna have to be the one to take your pants off." He whispered, clearly embarrassed.

Grimmjow felt blush return to him quickly at these words.

He looked up toward the ceiling, unable to keep eye contact with the older man.

"O-o-okay." He stuttered, feeling that goddamn blush race up his neck and blossom onto his face.

"J-just to make sure...you aren't like, commando or anything are you? Cause I know some guys who do that on a regular basis." Ichigo murmured, just as embarrassed if not more than Grimmjow was.

"No! No...I have...I have boxers on...it's okay." The blue haired man mumbled, closing his eyes in anticipation of the moment the man would undo the button on his pants.

He prayed to whatever god there was that he would not, WOULD NOT, get hard.

"Okay then..." The orange top muttered.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Grimmjow felt the older man's hand come up to his waist and press against his navel as the top button was undone on his pants, the zipper following soon after.

Before he knew what had happened, he was ridded of his slacks and they were on the floor next to him.

Peeking down, not only did he see that he managed to suppress an erection, but he saw Ichigo was doing his best to keep his eyes on his legs and feet.

'Which leg?" He asked quietly.

"The one closest to you." Grimmjow murmured in response.

He took several deep breaths as the man began his work. The teen cleared his head of all thoughts and emotions so as to not get aroused, but it was so hard.

The more he tried, the more difficult it became to suppress dirty images that floated through his head.

He felt pain in his leg a few times, grumbling in discomfort, but glad for it as it made him forget all about the perverted things that he couldn't stop thinking about.

About five minutes later, he saw the orange top slump back to leab his back against the table.

"Good news, I don't think it's broken." He said quietly, smiling up at the teen who nodded. "Just a sprain, if you keep off of it, it should heal on its own in no time flat." He explained.

Grimmjow breathed out in relief.

"Good to hear, so does that mean I'm bunking here with you tonight?" The teen asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I...I guess...If you want to that is." Ichigo whispered, looking quite pleased that Grimmjow had said what he did.

"Well, I'm not supposed to move right? I'll stick around here then." Ichigo nodded in approval, standing upright.

"Okay, I'm gonna go start food then." He offered, moving to leave if Grimmjow hadn't grabbed his leg, stopping him from doing so.

"No...first, I need pants on." He said as Ichigo snickered.

"Fine, but I kinda like you more without them." He said playfully, grinning.

"Jus-just put them on you perv!" The blue haired man said loudly , crossing his arms and looking back up at the ceiling.

He knew Ichigo had done what he asked as he felt a soft material cover his legs.

"Yours are kinda filthy, so I hope you don't mind my pajama pants." Ichigo whispered, picking the shirt up off the floor.

"Here, change your shirt too, I don't want blood and sweat stinking up my house." The older man said, handing Grimmjow a black T-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." He mumbled, slowly sitting up and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Dropping that on the floor, he pulled his undershirt up over his head, completely forgetting the red head that was still in his presence.

"What's that?" He heard Ichigo ask.

"What's what?" Grimmjow asked, looking up at the older man who's face was glazed over with worry as he looked down at Grimmjow's abdomen.

"That, that big purple greenish mark." He mumbled, sitting again, running his fingers lighly along the bruised skin on Grimmjow's body.

He felt himself shiver at the contact, loving how soft and smooth his hands were as the pressed against his damaged skin.

"A bruise, what else could it be? It's from my fight yesterday." He replied, taking a deep breath.

"Good god." Ichigo mumbled as he traced the outline with his forefinger.

"It's no big deal, really, they fade after some time so don't worry about it." The teen mumbled as Ichigo pulled his hand away and he put on the fresh shirt.

It was a tad bit tight at the chest, but aside from that, it was very comfortable.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered, looking into the younger man's eyes.

"For what?"

"For having to put up with stuff like that, that's just terrible, it's inhuman almost."

"Don't worry about it."

"But Grimmjow!"

"DON'T...worry about it." Grimmjow said, staring directly at the older man.

"I don't want to think about that right now, all I want to think about is how I'm here with you, safe and sound and taken care of." He mumbled, feeling bad for yelling like he just did.

"Okay." Ichigo murmured, moving to get up again, and once again being stopped by the blue haired teen.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling the older man in close. Their faces were inches apart.

"Just us right now, please." Grimmjow said quietly and Ichigo nodded.

"Good..." Grimmjow began but was cut off as he felt lips against his own for the third time that night. It was sweet and loving, many unsaid emotions flowing between the two as they laid there, lips locked together.

Grimmjow felt the man's hands come up to his ears and he started scratching behind them, making him moan pleasurably at the action.

Then, something odd happened.

_Two men, one with bright orange hair and dressed in a black kimono, the other, blue hair, dressed in white hakama pants and a white half jacket. _

_Both were pretty beat up and bloody. _

_The orange haired one had the other's wrist in his hand. _

_The blue haired one was panting heavily, a sword gripped in his hand that the other had just stopped. _

_"Stop already_" Words spoken by the one dressed in black, the last word being undechiperable._

_ "...you've lost."_

_...wait, what was that in the blue one's abdomen...a hole?_

Ichigo stood, breaking the contact. Grimmjow stared up at him.

Both were at a loss for words.

"Did you..."

"...see that?" They both whispered, continuing to stare at each other and eventually nodding.

"What do you think that was?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo scratched his chin.

"Those people...they kinda looked like us..."

"Maybe it was..."

"A vision..."

"Of a past life..." The two shuddered.

"Well, that was officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." The blue haired man mumbled, remembering the hole that had been in his look alike's stomach and shuddering again.

"Ditto." Ichigo whispered, a vision of his look alike, clad in black, rushing through his head.

"Anyway...I'm gonna go make some food." The orange top said, heading towards the door pushing the incident out of mind.

"Cool, make something good, cause I'm pretty hungry." Grimmjow said in reply, also pushing the vision out of his head. They looked each other for a second, and they both smiled.

"Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow said, staring directly into the man's deep, honey brown orbs.

"What Grimmjow?" He asked, staring into the younger man's ocean blue irises.

"Thank you...because...you found me."

**A/N: AHHHHHH! It's done! WOOOHOOOO! *does happy dance and eats a cookie* I am so happy with this little story and I really hope all you readers liked reading it as well! The bit at the end there was something I just couldn't resist. A brief look into their pasts, oooooooh, how exciting! Sorry, I'm a little hyper right now, I just had four cans of soda (Something I do NOT recommend), so I'm a little up on caffeine ATM! Again, thanks for reading and if you loved it as much as I do, favorite and leave a review please to tell me you love it and I will reply to you and thank your for loving it! (I reply to all reviews)**

**Because Of The Heart will be coming up rapid fire here, so please check that story out as well of your an UlquiHime fan.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
